Return to Kaki's Island
by PersonY2K
Summary: Sequel to Love Island. Lizzie and Gordo break up. Will a trip back to Kaki's Island and discovering that ghosts are there fix that? STORY ISN'T DEAD!
1. Heart Broken

Chapter 1: Heart Broken  
  
A/N: Here's that long awaited sequel! You need to read Love Island to understand this story. This takes place a three weeks after Love Island. Okay, I think this story will go slow, but you can never tell with me. This story is a little more suspenseful than Love Island. Okay, moving on...  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"...what about that, huh? You never stopped to think about me, not even once. I mean, how could you!" Gordo looked sincerely hurt.  
  
"I said I was sorry. I didn't know what I was doing! I wasn't thinking! Gordo, please." I pleaded.  
  
I knew what I had done was wrong, but I had apologized. But Gordo didn't care. He would not forgive me, no matter what I said.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
We were at a movie, at the concession stand, and you'd never guess who was there, standing behind the stand, making popcorn.  
  
"Ethan!" I fluttered my eyelashes. "What are *you* doing here?" I said, as if seeing Ethan Craft at the movies was the most amazing coincidence in the history of the world.  
  
Gordo looked taken aback. He stood silently and watched.  
  
I leaned forward on the glass display of candy as Ethan began to speak. "Hey, yo, Lizzie! I work here."  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrows as if it were impossible for Ethan to ever possibly get a job.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Okay, I guess it's hard to believe he got it. But no one can turn down those gorgeous eyes!  
  
I leaned closer as Gordo winced. "Oh, you *do*?" I asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Why, shouldn't I?"  
  
I giggled and winked at him, remembering that he liked mystery girls. The thought that Gordo was my boyfriend never crossed my mind.  
  
"How do you do that? I mean, I try to close one eye, but the other one closes at the same time. How do you keep one eye open? It's really..."  
  
I leaned even closer and gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek. He looked stunned, but Gordo's expression was beyond that.  
  
He watched in disbelief and then ran out of the movie theater.  
  
It finally hit me. Gordo was my boyfriend, and I had just kissed Ethan!  
  
Oh, my gosh.  
  
"Gordo!" I called, running after him. "I-I'm sorry!"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Did you forget about me? I mean, I *was* standing right next to you. I was kind of hard to miss. But I mean, how could do be so selfish!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Gordo, please let me explain..." Gordo cut me off.  
  
"It's obvious that you don't care for me, Lizzie. Y-you know what? It's over."  
  
My jaw dropped in terror. I was trying to convince myself that those words were never heard. I suddenly felt dizzy, then there was an empty pit in my stomach. Finally, tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"O--over? No." I begged.  
  
He sighed heavily. "Bye, Lizzie."  
  
Gordo slowly walked out of the park, leaving me standing there alone, with tears rolling down my cheeks. 


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2: The Aftermath  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I shook my head as I cleaned the lens of my video camera. It was a habit, something I did when I was unhappy. And I was definitely unhappy.  
  
Thoughts ran through my head as I rubbed the lens over and over.  
  
Love.  
  
What was it?  
  
I thought it was what I had with Lizzie, but what had happened had proved me wrong. I was confused. Why had Lizzie done it? What was she thinking? Did I not matter at all to her?  
  
I heard a knock on my door.  
  
I sighed. "Come in."  
  
"David!" My mom exclaimed.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Awwww, what's wrong, honey?" She sat down on my bed next to me.  
  
How on Earth do mothers know when something's wrong?  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you're cleaning your camera lens, for one. That is not good news. And second, you look like you just lost your best friend."  
  
I laid my camera down. "In a way, I just did." I said quietly.  
  
Mom gasped. "Did-did you and Lizzie..." She trailed off.  
  
I looked down at my shoes and didn't answer her.  
  
She hugged me. "Oh, David."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You know, I've had lots of clients like this..." My mom began.  
  
"Mom, mom, I'm fine, really." I assured, practically pushing her out the door.  
  
"Well, if you need help, you know where to find me. Wait, at this age you never ask parents for advice..." She walked out of my room, chatting with herself.  
  
I sighed and shut the door. It seemed as if my mother was transforming into what Lizzie's mother was like. I took a deep breath.  
  
Lizzie.  
  
Just her name made me shiver.  
  
I glanced at the clock to see what time it was, but a picture of Lizzie and me at a picnic was blocking it. I sighed again and knocked it over.  
  
I had to get out of here.  
  
My mind searched for places I could go. The park... no. Too many people. I needed to be alone. Then it hit me.  
  
Kaki's Island!  
  
It was one place that no one was at this time of year. It had memories of me and Lizzie, but I could forget about her if I took a vacation there. I could think about getting a girlfriend who cared about me.  
  
I could not believe I had ever liked that betraying cheater.  
  
I could not believe that betraying cheater used to be my best friend... and my girlfriend.  
  
I shuddered and picked up the phone. I rapidly dialed Miranda's number.  
  
Someone picked up. "Hello?" Miranda's voice rang in my ears.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Oh, hey, Gordo."  
  
"Lizzie and I broke up." I said, getting right to the point.  
  
"WHAT?" She seemed shocked. "When? Why?"  
  
"This afternoon. She was flirting with Ethan at the movies, and she went a little too far. Seriously, I can't believe she's your best friend."  
  
"She... *what*!? That little traitor! I can't believe her!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, neither can I." 


	3. Escape

Chapter 3: Escape  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I stuffed the last of my clothes into my suitcase, and closed it gently, but firmly. I sighed and walked downstairs.  
  
In the past hour, I had not spoken to anyone and made a decision.  
  
I was going to Kaki's Island again, to forget about Gordo. I had left a note for my family. No one was home but me, so I didn't have to worry about sneaking out. I took a deep breath and walked out the door.  
  
I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I arrived at the beach, and saw a rowboat there. I got in, and started paddling.  
  
***  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I paddled as fast as I could, even though it still took 45 minutes to get to Kaki's Island. I thought how Lizzie and I were making out like crazy in this rowboat. I sighed heavily. Those days were over.  
  
I had so many mixed emotions. I hated her, I really did, and yet I still loved her inside. I felt like going up to her and saying that I forgive her, and yet I wanted to see her suffer.  
  
I remembered Lizzie talking endlessly about Stacie Orrico's 'Stuck'. She sung the words over and over. Now the song was caught in my head.  
  
I hate you,  
  
but I love you,  
  
I can't stop think of you,  
  
It's true,  
  
I'm stuck on you.  
  
I shook the song out of my mind, and parked the rowboat onshore. I walked slowly to that familiar waterfall, and memories came rushing back to me.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I sighed and slumped against a tree trunk. This was *not* helping. His words echoed in my head.  
  
*You know what? It's over. *  
  
Over. I never thought I'd hear that from him. It was just a little mistake. Couldn't he forgive me? Did he have to heart at all? I looked around and thought about how we had become something here. Not just Lizzie and Gordo, but *Lizzie and Gordo*. A couple.  
  
My eyes started to water. I didn't bother to wipe the tears away. I let them fall. Soon, my shirt had stains on it. What was I going to do?  
  
I sighed and wiped the tears away.  
  
That's why I had come here. To figure out what to do next.  
  
But it didn't seem to be helping. 


	4. Alone

Chapter 4: Alone  
  
Gordo POV  
  
"Hey." I said to the familiar waterfall, half-hoping it would talk back.  
  
"Hooooooo!" I heard.  
  
I jumped in shock.  
  
I glanced around nervously. I didn't see a thing moving. What had made that noise? I started walking backwards, stumbled over a rock, and shivered.  
  
Gathering up all of my courage, I spoke out. "Hello?" I said.  
  
I could hear my voice echoing through the woods, and I closed my eyes, hoping no one would answer.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard again, this time followed by a huge gust of wind.  
  
I grabbed onto a tree to keep flying away. What was happening? I closed my eyes, eagerly hoping this was a dream.  
  
The howl of the wind quieted down, and it was still again. I glanced around again. Nothing. Everything looked normal. I took a deep breath and sat down next to the tree.  
  
I glanced upward to the sky. There were a couple clouds, but the sun was shining brightly. I gulped. I was rolled up into a little ball, curled next to a tree. I felt about two inches tall.  
  
"Wheeeeeeew. Wooooo. Hooooooo!" I heard.  
  
I was scared and alone.  
  
All alone.  
  
Without Lizzie.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I started walking, hoping I could just forget about him. But it was hard.  
  
And suddenly I heard a noise.  
  
"Brrrrring!"  
  
It didn't sound like a school bell, exactly, more like a mix of a cowbell and my alarm clock. The sound startled me, and I began walking faster.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding!"  
  
My teeth started chattering.  
  
The noises stopped, but I remained petrified. I licked my lips over and over.  
  
"Riiiing!"  
  
I started running faster and faster. Soon, I realized that I couldn't get away from it, so I slumped very quietly against a tree. I started crying silently.  
  
If Gordo was there, he would hug me and tell me to stay close to him. But he wasn't there anymore. I missed him. I missed him a lot. Oh, what would I give for him to be there with me right then.  
  
Little did I know that he was there, on the other side of the tree. 


	5. YOU?

Chapter 5: YOU!?  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I heard heavy breathing.  
  
I closed my eyes. What had I done to deserve this?  
  
But then, I listened closer and realized that the heavy breathing I had heard was not breathing, but actually was a sob.  
  
Someone was crying!  
  
I turned my head slowly, and then peeked behind the tree. You will never believe who it was.  
  
"YOU!?" I exclaimed.  
  
Lizzie looked up. "Huh... Oh, Gordo!" She wrapped her arms around me. I pushed her off.  
  
"Don't 'Oh, Gordo' me." I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my pants. "I can't believe you followed me!"  
  
"Me?" She said, changing from her scared look to a fierce one.. "You're the one that followed *me* here." She stood up too. "Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, *right*." Lizzie put her hands on her hips.  
  
"No!" I folded my arms. "That's crazy."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No!  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!" "YES!"  
  
"What?" I was beginning to get confused. What was this fight about?  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Out of where?"  
  
"Just-just get off my island!"  
  
"Since when is it *your* island?"  
  
"Just go home!"  
  
"You go!"  
  
"Why? It's *my* island."  
  
"Not it's not!"  
  
"It is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
We went on for half an hour, squabbling like first-graders. I was really mad. Before, I there was a tiny part of my brain that wanted to forgive her. But now, I was furious. I had no intention of kissing and making up.  
  
It seemed so immature to fight like this, but it seemed necessary. If Lizzie just would admit she'd made a mistake, it wouldn't be so bad. But she just kept arguing and denying it.  
  
"Fine!" I started walking. "I will leave. Beats hanging around you, anyway."  
  
She shook her head. "Whatever."  
  
I walked to where I had parked my rowboat. The weird thing was, it was no longer there. Well, it was *there*, but no longer a rowboat anymore.  
  
My rowboat had been smashed into tiny pieces.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I sighed hugely.  
  
Gordo was so annoying! I was beginning to think that Matt was better than him. No, I take that back. Matt was worse, but Gordo was still a pain. I couldn't believe I had ever liked him.  
  
And yet I still did.  
  
One part of me wished that he'd come running back to me and say he forgives me, and the other part just wanted him out of my life. The feelings see- sawed back in forth in my brain. I wished I could just decide if I loved him or if I didn't. But wishes... they didn't always come true. 


	6. Who Am I?

Chapter 6: Who am I?  
  
Gordo POV  
  
Do I still love you?  
  
I run, run, there's no place to hide  
  
Slumping against the street light  
  
The pain is burning me up inside  
  
Things went wrong just when they seemed so right  
  
Who am I, I will never know  
  
I try to find out on my own  
  
If no one tells me, I have no place to go  
  
This is something I need...  
  
To know  
  
People tell me that I'm such a jerk  
  
That I can't do nothing that will work  
  
Then I try to run and hide but what I need  
  
Is someone to tell me that I'll succeed...  
  
In life  
  
Who am I, I will never know  
  
I try to find out on my own  
  
If no one tells me, I have no place to go  
  
This is something I need...  
  
To know  
  
Do I still love you?  
  
I try so hard, and nothing works  
  
Am I a slave to you?  
  
I can't seem to find the perks  
  
Of loving you and not being who...  
  
I am.  
  
Who am I, I will never know  
  
I try to find out on my own  
  
If no one tells me, I have no place to go  
  
This is something I need...  
  
To know  
  
Who am I, I will never know  
  
I try to find out on my own  
  
If no one tells me, I have no place to go  
  
This is something I need...  
  
To know  
  
Do I still love you?  
  
'Shut up, shut up.' I thought as I paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. That song had been repeating in my mind over and over. I just wanted to stop it! It was another song Lizzie had always sung... when we were together, that is. And it wasn't helping me much with my decision.  
  
I didn't know if I should go back to Lizzie or try to find another way of getting off the island. If I went to Lizzie, she might think that I want her again. But if I didn't, I would have to search the island... maybe even swim all the way back.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard.  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
I was going to find Lizzie.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I jumped in surprise when I heard the noise. But I was even more surprised when Gordo came running through the forest.  
  
"Lizzie!" He started panting.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I looked at him strangely. "And... oh, my gosh!"  
  
He noticed that I was staring at his leg, which the pants were torn and it was covered in blood, and tried to hide it.  
  
"Gordo!" I exclaimed. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
The fierce wind started blowing again, and I couldn't quite catch his answer.  
  
"Rowboat... crushed... need yours."  
  
"In English, please." She said, a scowl reappearing on her face.  
  
"I went to find my rowboat and it's crushed. I have no clue who or what crushed it, but it's totally ruined. Can I use yours?" I begged.  
  
"Then how am *I* going to get off the island?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
Oh. I hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care. So, where's it parked?" I asked.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "It's at the end of the cave, but you are *not* using-"  
  
"Okay, thanks." I said quickly, and I was off.  
  
"Wait! You are not using it!" She started to run after me.  
  
When I got to the end of the cave we had found once, I saw no rowboat. Just a bunch of smashed pieces of wood. Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks when she got there.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Someone smashed mine, too!"  
  
This was not good. 


	7. So Close, Yet So Far Away

Chapter 7: So Close, Yet So Far Away  
  
A/N: I realized that there was a big mess-up in the last chapter with POVs. Sorry about that.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
This stunk. Now I was trapped on an island with Gordo and some psycho running around making freaky noises and scaring me half to death.  
  
"Oh, great!" Gordo kicked the pieces of my rowboat.  
  
I smiled sarcastically. "What now?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we could-ooh, ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Gordo started shrieking in pain, and sat down.  
  
"What's your problem? Break a nail?" I asked.  
  
"Very funny, McGuire, but no. My leg is killing me, and I suppose you don't care."  
  
I studied his leg closely. It was covered in blood. He was rolling on pant leg up and I gasped.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Gordo! Are you okay? You seriously need a doctor." At this point, I almost leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, but then remembered that we weren't together anymore. "I mean, you're right. I don't care." I stomped away, wondering what could have caused such damage to poor Gordo's leg.  
  
I also wondered where I would go, because it was growing dark. It was about eight o'clock.  
  
I was almost as the waterfall when I heard a loud;  
  
"HOOOOOOOOO-AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
This time it was ten times louder than all of the other awful noises.  
  
I shrieked and ran back to Gordo.  
  
He looked at me knowingly. "Scared, huh?"  
  
"Um... not even! I came back because... I lost my hair scrunchie."  
  
"*Right*." Gordo didn't look like he was believing me. He started a campfire, with the flames high. I could see again.  
  
I sighed. "Okay, so I was a little scared, but I'm only human."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"BRIIIING-A-DING-AHHH-HAWK!"  
  
I bit my lip and sat down next to Gordo, who was still clutching his leg. Now it was dark, and all I could see was the moon reflecting off Gordo's face. It was so cute, so innocent, like a lost puppy.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping that he'd kiss me and we'd make up.  
  
"Do I look like I'm okay?"  
  
"Gordo... I just wanted to say, um..."  
  
"What?" He asked sharply.  
  
"That... I'm hungry. Did you bring any food?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I didn't think about food when I packed."  
  
I scowled. "You should have."  
  
He made a face. "Did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
He groaned. "I'm hungry, too. Can you go out there and get something to eat, like a banana or something?"  
  
"No! Why don't you?"  
  
"If you hadn't noticed by now, my leg is bleeding. There's no way I'm going out there." Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
I bit my lip. "Neither am I."  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ARRRRRRRRHHHH!" I closed my eyes and plug my ears. I start to cry.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, disgusted.  
  
I didn't answer. I was so scared. I just kept on crying, waiting for whatever was out there to stop. It was really dark, and I didn't like it.  
  
Gordo's expression softened. "Lizzie?" He said softly.  
  
I leaned on his shoulder and cried even more. He hugged me softly, and then whispered into my ear. "Are you okay?"  
  
I could see his eyes flickering from the campfire, and my heart almost stopped. An excited shiver went down my spine, and I stopped crying. I pulled away and stood up straight. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not some delicate piece of glass, Gordo." I snapped, brushing dirt off my pants.  
  
"I know that!" He exclaimed, looking surprised.  
  
I shuddered. I walked to the opposite side of the campfire and sat down. I sighed. Why had I snapped at him like that? I was so close. We could have been back together again. I didn't know what had gotten into me.  
  
I scowled again, and laid down to go to sleep. 


	8. The Story of Emmeline Whittaker

Chapter 8: The Story of Emmeline Whittaker  
  
Emmeline was a poor homeless girl or 15, who worked at the bakery and made one cent a week. She had an older brother, James, who was rich, and lives far, far away.  
  
James got everything he wanted. He had it all, clothes, shelter, friends, money, and food. Any other brother in 1890 would have given money to his little sister, but James was too embarrassed to admit that the puny orphan girl was related to him.  
  
Emmeline, on the other hand, had only two friends. A bird named Lee, and the bakery shop owner, Michael.  
  
"Hello, Michael." Emmeline said one day. "Isn't it ever going to rain? " "No, not today." He said, busy rolling dough for bread.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Well... when it is going to rain, your eyes go in all directions. And right now, you look just amazingly gorgeous."  
  
Emmeline blushed. 'Gorgeous' was only used to describe rich ladies, like James's wife, Heather. "Why, thank you." She skipped off, and went to her favorite apple tree. Lee flutters down and Emmeline holds her.  
  
"Oh, Lee, do you know how it feels like to be in love?' She asked the brightly colored pigeon.  
  
Lee didn't answer.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you, I think I love somebody."  
  
Lee remained silent.  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Look at her." William Kendrick whispered to his friend. "Talking to a bird. Can you possibly think of something more wild?"  
  
Emmeline ignored their comments, and sighed in happiness as Lee chirped cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
"Marry me." Michael said.  
  
Emmeline shrieked in happiness. "Really?"  
  
"Re-" Michael was cut off by a loud gun shot into the air.  
  
A big, strong man approached the two teenagers. "Emma, you are not marrying him." She heard James behind her.  
  
Emmeline whirled around and grasped Michael's hand. "Why? What did he do? What did I do? Wha-"  
  
"If yo do, I will be forced to shoot you."  
  
"James-you wouldn't!" Emmeline exclaimed. "I love Michael, and he loves me."  
  
James geared up his gun, and the two heard clicks and clacks.  
  
"Jameson Whittaker! You are mad! Think about what you are doing! I am your sister! What happened? Maybe we can fix it..."  
  
James didn't listen. He shot.  
  
Michael dove in front of Emmeline, saying one last thing.  
  
"Run, Kaki!"  
  
Emmeline didn't run. She stood there and watched her love wilt to the ground. Tears stung her eyes, and she knew that he was no longer alive.  
  
James gasped at what he had done, and fired his gun one last time, this time toward himself. In an instant, he was dead. Which left poor Emmeline with nothing but a gun on the ground.  
  
She remembered what Michael's last words to her were.  
  
*Run, Kaki.*  
  
Kaki was her nickname, but only Michael used it.. Her heart ached. She ran, but the police caught her before she got father than three feet away from the two dead men.  
  
She was hanged, supposedly because everyone thought she had killed James and Michael. She died innocent, and no one found the truth. And until this day, she haunts Kaki's Island, making sure that no one ever falls in love again. 


	9. Dreams

Chapter 9: Dreams  
  
Gordo POV  
  
"Hey." Lizzie said.  
  
"Uh... hey."  
  
"Look, it was wrong to kiss Ethan. I don't know what got into me. I was selfish, mean, and rude toy you. I was so used to flirting with him, you know? I was an idiot, and I didn't deserve to be your girlfriend." She said sadly, and started to walk away.  
  
I ran after her and tapped her shoulder. She spun around, whipping my face with her hair.  
  
I kissed her, and she kissed back.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"I need you."  
  
She smiled and we kissed again.  
  
***  
  
I woke to a start. I looked around. Lizzie was sleeping on the other side of the campfire, which was no longer lit.  
  
Oh, So it was all a dream. Lizzie and I had never gotten together again. She hadn't even apologized.  
  
I stared at her. She looked so peaceful, and quiet. Like a sleeping angel. I sounded amazingly corny, but that was really how she looked.  
  
She had a smile on her dirt-stained face. I wondered what she was so happy about.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"Good morning, Elizabeth." Gordo said the next morning.  
  
"Uh..." I looked at him confusingly, and then played along. "Good morning, David."  
  
"Ready for breakfast, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Ooookay, sure." I got up and realized that we were still on Kaki's Island. This was just great.  
  
"And, Elizabeth, would you like to go get some more firewood with me later?"  
  
If he called me Elizabeth one more time, I was going to crush him.  
  
"Gordo, what is going on?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why the heck are you calling me Elizabeth?!"  
  
"Why, isn't that your name?" He asked.  
  
I scoffed.  
  
This was so annoying! I was beginning to think it was better when we were fighting! I couldn't stand Gordo talking to me like I was a complete stranger.  
  
"Gordo! Wake up!" I yelled. "I'm Lizzie!"  
  
"Do I look asleep to you, Elizabeth? Then you must be mistaken. I *am* awake."  
  
"Listen to me. I'm Lizzie, not 'Elizabeth'. Are you trying to bug me or do you have amnesia or something?"  
  
"Why, no."  
  
I was really worried now. It didn't seem like a joke. Gordo sounded as serious as could be. He was scaring me.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"David." He corrected.  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
"David!"  
  
"GORDO!"  
  
"The name's David.  
  
"Gordo." I whispered as I burst into tears.  
  
"Don't cry, Lizzie. Whatever you do, please don't cry." Gordo's firm tone changed into a soft one as he put his arms around me. "Shhh."  
  
"Do you forgive me, Gordo?" I said, sniffling.  
  
"Yeah, I do." He said, and kissed me on the nose.  
  
"You know, I've missed that." I smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Me too, Lizzie." 


	10. Almost There

Chapter 10: Almost There  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"Um... Good morning, Gordo. How's your leg?" I asked nicely.  
  
Gordo looked surprised as he opened his eyes and stood up. "It's better than yesterday."  
  
"Good. I was worried."  
  
"You *were*?" He asked, wrinkling his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what if it got infected?" I shuddered. "That'd be extremely unhealthy, not mention extremely gross."  
  
"I guess." He said, eyeing me like I had committed some sort of crime by being a little nice.  
  
"But just in case..." I wrapped his leg in a long strip of cloth that used to be a bedsheet.  
  
"Um... thanks." He said, still with a confused look on his face.  
  
"There." I tied it tight.  
  
It seemed weird, didn't it? I was being so nice to him, after we'd argued endlessly the night before. But I decided that I was mature. I wasn't going to let childish fights get in the way of me and Gordo. I was trying to forget the past and mov eon. I wanted Gordo and me to be friends again. That's what was confusing him.  
  
"Ooookay." He raised his eyebrows. "What's going on here?"  
  
I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
He seemed speechless for a minute, and then started up again. "Lizzie, you *know* what I mean."  
  
"No, actually I don't." I lied.  
  
"You... don't?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
He seemed ultra confused now. "Wait, What if it was all a dream?" He muttered to himself.  
  
I had to use all my strength to keep from giggling. He thought that our breakup was a dream! Talk about hilarious!  
  
Wait a second.  
  
This was good, very good. This meant that we could be back together without him knowing that we had ever broken up in the first place! Risky, but it could work.  
  
"What was a dream, Gordo?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Did we ever... you know... break up?"  
  
I bit my lip. It was so hard to lie to him. So I took he other way out. "maybe we did, maybe we didn't."  
  
"Lizzie, tell me!"  
  
I looked at my shoes. "Yeah, we did. And I'm sorry. Losing someone like you wasn't easy."  
  
"Oh." Gordo looked somewhat disappointed. "Well, then can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"If we broke up, why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
I gulped. How was a supposed to explain this?  
  
"Why can't we be friends?" I whispered.  
  
Gordo's look softened. "I can't trust you anymore."  
  
I looked down shamefully. "I know." I wanted to cry, but I held it in. "I'll be-be at the waterfall." I said, running off."  
  
"Lizzie, wait!" He called.  
  
I spun around. "What?" I tried to hide the tears that were dripping down my cheeks.  
  
"Maybe we *can* be friends." 


	11. Someone

Chapter 11: Someone  
  
A/N: I know I haven't updated for EVER, like July, and I can't blame it on school. It's me. I don't have ideas for this. Please don't hate me if this sucks. I just want to finish all of my stories so I can start my new ones. Really, I have two hundred others planned. I need to get this over with. Four more chapters. (not counting this one) Yeah, I can make it. I still your input, though. What should happen? TELL ME!  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I mentally slapped myself. I was supposed to be mad at her! But seeing her pretty hazel eyes glowing like that just made me feel so bad for her, that I just wanted to make her happy. And when she turned around so eagerly, I knew I couldn't let her down.  
  
I could forgive her... maybe.  
  
"What!" Her jaw dropped.  
  
And before I knew it, she was dashing over to me and hugging me tight. "Thanks, Gordo."  
  
I smiled. It felt good for her to hold me again. I missed that.  
  
"So... let's do something about this hunger thing, please?' She said, breaking away from me and drying her tears.  
  
I laughed. "Okay."  
  
I hadn't eaten for about twenty-four hours, and the only water I had was the stuff I had brought in my water bottle, but that was empty.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower in the lake, okay?" Lizzie hugged me again, and then smiled. "But no peeking, okay?"  
  
I laughed. "Don't worry about that, McGuire. I'll be here, looking for something to eat."  
  
It was good to be friends again.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"...Mmmm-hmmm, lalala... hmmm..." I hummed as I took a shower in the waterfall.  
  
Although it reminded me of when Gordo and I first kissed, it was felt good to be there. We were friends. I mean, sure, it wasn't as great as being boyfriend and girlfriend again, but it was good.  
  
Sorta.  
  
I kept humming and splashing myself when I suddenly felt cold. Really, really cold. Frighteningly cold. And there was no draft. It was a hot summer day, like all Hillridge days were, but I felt so cold.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm..." someone moaned.  
  
I almost would've shrieked and ran toward Gordo, but I didn't. I needed to know the source of the sound. I got out of the lake and wrapped my towel around me. Probably just Gordo playing a joke on me, I thought.  
  
"Grrruncgh..." I heard again.  
  
My eyes widened. Either Gordo was a better actor than he let on, or else something else was on this island with us.  
  
I faintly remembered the moaning and groaning sounds I had first heard when I had got onto the island. These were similar... maybe this was trying to tell me something. But then again, what could a whole bunch of 'Boo, Mmmm, Grrruncgh, Hoo, Ohhh, and Ahhhhh' mean? They were just sounds...  
  
"Lee-zeeeee...." It whispered.  
  
I jumped and screamed.  
  
Make that whole bunch of sounds and my name.  
  
"Gordo!" I screeched, running toward him. "Help!"  
  
I was looking behind my shoulder, making sure no one was following me, so I ran smack dab into him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This, this THING! He was calling my name, and scaring me... oh, my god, it's coming to get me!" I screamed.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie. Calm down." He grabbed my shoulders, which sent a chill down my spine since I was only wrapped in a towel. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"It was like, Li-zieeee! And it was so scary because it made all of these moaning sounds and, and... save me, Gordo, help! It's, like, a ghost or something."  
  
"Lizzie! Are you mental? There is no such thing as a ghost. There is no ghosts here or anywhere else, so therefore, they were no t moaning your name and-"  
  
"Da-viiiiiiiid..." I heard Gordo's name echo throughout the forest.  
  
"Then what" I gasped. "was that?"  
  
He shivered. "Um... just the wind."  
  
"DA-VIIIIIIIID...!" This time I heard it more fiercely, and clutched onto Gordo's chest for dear life.  
  
"Would that wind do that?" I hissed into his ear.  
  
"Shhhhh... Lizzie, stay close." He shuddered and hugged me closer.  
  
"Gordo?" I whispered as I dug my nails into his flesh.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think there's someone else here. Someone but us. Not a human. Not alive... someone..."  
  
I was about to say something else when Gordo froze.  
  
"Lizzie, don't look now... but I think... I think it's a ghost." 


End file.
